


Wet Dream

by SleepyBug



Series: Bear Hug [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: The nightmare that started it all.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Bear Hug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and was like yooooooooooo!!! Imma post it because why the hell not!

Aya's body quivered above him as she struggled to take steady breaths and adjust to the thick girth. The words freely flowed from his lips, "I've wanted this for so long...". 

A soft smile pulled the corners Aya's lips as she awkwardly turned to face him, never removing his member. It felt as if he somehow sunk deeper into her with this position. Her hands gripped his shoulders before moving forward to press her chest into his own.

Her lips slowly hovered above his own as she pushed the hair from her face. A sparkling glaze took over those lovely brown eyes that kept reeling him back in no matter how many times he said he'd look away, "I've wanted you too...". 

Daichi closed the space between them stealing the last bits of air from her body. He couldn't stop himself from assaulting her soft lips. Without thinking his hips sprung forward meeting her own completely. His face buried in her chest as the release he'd been dreaming approached at a dangerous speed, "Aya... Aya! Fuck! I don't wanna cum yet!". 

Her arms wrapped around his head peppering small kisses into his hair, "It's okay...I want this before I disappear...". 

His head peeled from her and looked up slowly, and surely enough, her body began to glow in a soft pink hue, "Wait...Aya...Aya!". His arms no longer had any solid form to hold on to. Tears quickly creased his cheeks as their perfect world turned black.


End file.
